One way clutch assemblies are used in a wide variety of applications. One type of clutch assembly is a one way clutch assembly that includes rolling elements that are engaged by corresponding ramped portions of an inner or outer housing. This configuration allows a first component of the assembly to freely rotate with respect to a second component of the assembly in a first rotational direction. In a second, opposite rotational direction, the rolling elements lock up and the first component transmits torque to the second component.
A cage or other type of retention element is typically required to keep the rolling elements in position and aligned with the corresponding ramped portions during operation. Moreover, a spring, e.g., an accordion spring, is mounted to the cage to bias rolling elements into an ideal operational position that engages both inner and outer rings to prevent lash in the assembly during use. Different configurations for retaining rolling elements in clutch assembles are disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,353 and 9,145,927. These solutions require additional space and/or additional components, e.g., a spring, spring mounting structure, and space for the spring to expand. This in turn limits the number of rolling elements that can be positioned around the assembly, which limits the torque capacity of the one way clutch assembly. Finally, these solutions also experience lift off, i.e., zero drag, of rolling elements due to centrifugal forces.
It would be desirable to provide a simple, cost effective way to bias rolling elements within a cage of a one-way clutch assembly.